Red Scorpion
by Azzahradafi
Summary: Darah,dan dendam telah menguasai jiwaku,sakit..ya sangat sakit rasanya melihat sesuatu yang berharga direnggut tepat di depan matamu,akn ku jamin orang itu mati di tanganku WARNING : GORE
1. Chapter 1

Red Scorpion

Yosh,bertemu lagi dengan saya!,Author gaje yang ..hmm…ya rada-rada aneh kali ya?,okeh sekarang saya mau jajal kemampuan bikin Fanfic ber gendre horror,xixixi (ketawa ala psikopat).Lantaran saya kangen Akatsuki,Kali ini saya mau make Akatsuki sebagai para pemain (**disini mereka bukan ninja,tapi orang biasa**)note : Naruto dkk bukan punya saya,tapi punya Masashi-sensei

Red Scorpion

Sasori pov

Tep..tep..tep…,suara langkahku terdengar menggema di seluruh lorong yang gelap,senyum licik menghiasi wajahku,aku berjalan sambil menyeret kepala seorang wanita muda yang baru ku bunuh,ya,dia adalah korbanku,aku bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa orang yang ku bantai,menurutku ini menyenangkan,melihat darah segar yang menetes dari pisauku,mendengar jeritan setiap orang itu menyenangkan!.Yah..,kalau kalian merasa aku ini aneh terserah saja,lagi pula aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa aku jadi seperti ini…

**Flashback**

Kira-kira 5 tahun yang lalu,saat umurku 10 tahun,awalnya aku adalah anak biasa yang tinggal di Tokyo,aku memiliki kedua orangtua yang sangat menyayangiku,bisa dibilang dulu aku merupakan anak yang beruntung,orangtuaku cukup kaya,dan rumahku cukup besar,tapi semuanya berubah sejak hari itu…

Layaknya anak seumuranku,aku suka sekali bermain,saat itu aku sedang bermain dihalaman belakang rumahku,tiba-tiba aku mendengar keributan di dalam rumah,spontan aku berlari kedalam melihatnya,laki-laki itu,dia membunuh kedua orangtuaku dengan kejam,darah bergelimang dimana-mana,bau anyirnya memenuhi ruang,teriakan dan rintihan menggema di seluruh rumah,aku yang masih kecil hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan sembari bersembunyi dibalik lemari,aku bisa mendengar suara pisau dan benda tajam lainnya berdenting seperti sedang mengoyak sesuatu,aku mulai menangis,membayangkan bagaimana nasib ke dua orangtuaku disana.

Setelah bersembunyi cukup lama di lemari,aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar,aku berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah,sambil memeluk boneka yang kubawa,jujur saat itu aku sangat takut,ku buka pintu ruang tengah,aku terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat,disana..,laki-laki itu menyeret kedua orang tuaku tanpa belas kasihan,dia membawa mereka pergi entah kemana,meninggalkan aku duduk di ruang tengah,tubuhku terasa lemas melihat kejadian tadi.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu,kini aku tinggal sendiri,aku tetap bersekolah seperti biasa,para kerabatkulah yang membiayai sekolahku,tapi mereka tidak memperbolehkanku tinggal bersama mereka,mereka bilang mereka takut tertimpa musibah yang sama seperti kedua orangtuaku,begitu juga semua tetangga dan orang disekitarku juga mulai menjauhiku ,sepi,dan sendiri,ya aku sudah terbiasa dengan belakangan ini entah kenapa aku merasa pengelihatanku menjadi agak kabur,dan begitu aku bangun keesokan harinya,aku merasa ada yang aneh pada mataku,kedua mataku tidak lagi rabun,tapi sekarang aku bisa melihat hal-hal aneh,terutama makhluk tak kasat mata. awalnya aku takut,yeah..,sangat takut!,siapa yang tidak takut kalau setiap hari harus melihat arwah guru IPA yang mati karena keracunan makanan bergentayangan di lab IPA,atau arwah gadis yang selalu berlalu-lalang di ruang kelas 6 sambil memegang kepalanya yang hampir putus,atau malah arwah murid yang tertabrak di depan sekolah dengan bentuk tubuh yang hampir hancur..,awalnya memang cukup mengerikan,tapi lama-lama aku sudah biasa,malah bisa dibilang sekarang merekalah satu-satunya 'teman' yang ku punya.

Sekarang umurku sudah 12 tahun,aku berangkat menuju sekolah menggunakan bus jemputan seperti biasa,begitu aku masuk banyak anak yang berbisik-bisik tentang sesuatu,ada beberapa dari mereka yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh,ahh sudah biasa,aku sudah kebal dengan kelakuan para 'sampah-sampah' itu kepadaku,padahal dalam hati ingin rasanya ku bunuh mereka,aku ingin mereka merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku,merasakan begaimana rasanya bila seseorang merenggut sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi mereka,sama seperti pembunuh kedua orang tuaku,ingin sekali rasanya ku congkel kedua matanya yang aneh itu,lalu ku kuliti dia hidup-hidup!,argghhh..!,persetan dengan orang itu!.

Setelah bus jemputan sekolahku sampai di depan gerbang,semua anak-anak berhamburan keluar,aku turun paling belakang seperti biasa,buat apa berdesakan itu cuma buang-buang sudah di depan gerbang,ahh..,itu dia salah satu 'teman'ku,arwah anak yang tertabrak mobil itu ada di depan gerbang seperti biasa,dia tersenyum padaku,yah,walau senyumnya agak aneh karena bentuk tubuhnya hampir hancur,aku membalas senyumanya.

Ya,sekarang aku sudah naik ke kelas 6 beruntung bagiku saat pembagian kelas aku mendapat kelas yang kebetulan adalah tempat si gadis-berkepala-hampir-putus biasa melihatnya di sana,di bangku pojok sebelah jam istirahat dan kelas hampir kosong aku biasa ngobrol dengannya,"Hai..,belakangan ini kau kemana?,aku jarang melihatmu di sekitar kelas" aku mulai berbincang dengannya,"Khehehe…,belakangan ini aku lebih senang bermain di dekat air keran di taman…"jawabnya dengan suaranya yang serak,"o,iya,selama ini kita sudah sering bicara tapi aku tidak tahu namamu?"kataku lagi,"Aku Konan,senang akhirnya setelah sekian lama,ada lagi yang bisa ku ajak ngobrol.."katanya sambil tersenyum ,sekarang aku tahu namanya,nama gadis itu adalah Konan,dia memiliki rambut biru yang cantik yang selalu di sanggul dengan mawar di sisinya,senyumnya juga manis,walaupun sebagai arwah sekarang rambutnya sudah berlumuran darah,dan tatapan matanya yang kosong,namun bisa ku tebak saat masih hidup dia pasti sangat lebih suka menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk ngobrol dengannya daripada pergi ke kantin,karena tentu saja kalau aku ke sana 'sampah-sampah' kecil itu pasti mengusikku lagi,entah mengunciku di kamar mandi,mendorongku,dan yahh hal tidak enak yang lain,kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku tidak membunuh mereka,sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu,menunggu waktu yang tepat,aku cuma ingin tahu seberapa jauh mereka bisa menjahiliku.

"Hei kalajengking!,sini!,kami ingin bicara denganmu"salah satu anak berandal itu memanggilku dan mengajaku ke suatu tempat,anak itu memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna biru dan kulit yang kalau diamati dengan jelas agak sedikit berwarna biru,anak biru ini namanya Kisame,dia membawaku ke samping toilet sekolah,kebetulan hari itu semua anak sudah pulang,dan sekolah hampir sudah sepi,disana aku melihat dua orang temannya,yang satu berambut duren berwarna oren dengan beberapa tindikan di wajahnya,itu Pain,si pemimpin genk,dan yang satu lagi rambutnya berwarna perak licin,dengan tampang yang membuatku ingin muntah,ya..dia Hidan."Oi,kalajengking,kau ini benar-benar suka mencari masalah ya?,belagu benar kau,sok pintar,kenapa kau tidak memberi kami contekan kemarin?!"kata Pain dengan nada (sok) memerintah,hah?..,jadi ini hanya karena contekan?,ya kuakui kemarin aku sengaja tidak memberi mereka contekan,tapi siapa peduli?,"Terus kenapa?,kalau kalian memang bodoh mengaku sajalah..,sudahlah,capek mengurusi orang bodoh begini..,buang-buang waktu"kataku cuek sambil berlalu,tiba-tiba Hidan melancarkan pukulannya tepat mengenai perutku,aku terdorong kebelakang,Kisame menyergapku dari belakang,dan Pain mulai melancarkan pukulannya,hehh..ini dia saat yang sudah ku nantikan "Hmm..,akhirnya...,setelah sekian lama kalian membuatku menunggu…"gumamku pelan,Pain mendenger ucapanku tadi "Kau ngomong apa Freak!"dia menghentikan pukulannya,aku memanfaatkan keadaan ini,ku keluarkan pisau kecil yang ku simpan dikantong celanaku,aku menjambak rambut jabriknya yang jelek itu,dan segera ku hantam pisauku kelehernya hingga tembus sampai keujung kerongkongannya,_SRAAK..!_ darah bercucuran di mana-mana membasahi pipiku dan pisauku,bau anyirnya membuatku makin bersemangat,Kisame dan Hidan terkejut melihat tindakanku tadi,Kisame langsung menendangku dengan keras,tapi terlambat,kakinya sudah berhasil kupegang,dengan cepat ku plintir kakinya,dia berteriak kesakitan,"Hhahahaha..!,berisik!,sekarang tidurlah dengan tenang!"aku mulai tertawa dengan gila,seringai aneh menghiasi bibirku,dan dengan secepat kilat ku hantamkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi,kini tinggal Hidan,dia tampak panic,tapi dia tidak gentar melawanku,dia mengambil batang kayu terdekat dan begitu aku sibuk dengan Kisame,dia berhasil menghantam kepalaku,darah segar mengalir dari pelipisku,aku menyekanya dengan tanganku,entah kenapa ini bisa sangat menghiburku!,"Hmm..,kau lebih mengasikan dari dua temanmu yang payah ini…"aku mulai berjalan menghampirinya dengan seringai anehku,Hidan sudah memasang kuda-kuda,ku akui dia memang jago bela diri,dia mulai melancarkan beberapa pukulan padaku,aku menghindarinya,dan begitu tangannya hampir memukul wajahku,aku berhasil memegang tanganya dan mulai memelintir tangannya secara perlahan,dia mulai meringis,ku lepas tangannya dan langsung ku dorong dia ke tembok"Khihihi..,tapi kau tau Hidan?,pertarungan ini milikku…"aku berbisik ditelinganya,bisa ku lihat luka-luka lebam,dan ketakutan mendalam dari matanya,tanpa menunggu lama,ku hantam pisauku tepat ke jantungnya,ini benar-benar asyik!,ku akui aku sedikit berterimakasih pada si pembunuh kedua orangtuaku karena telah menunjukan 'seni' ini padaku,aku mulai tertawa dengan gila,tapi tak beberapa lama pengelihatanku mulai kabur,dan aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi….. –to be continue-

**Yahoo!,akhirnya selesai nulis chap 1,gimana pendapatnya minna?,kerenkah?,keren aja deh… #ngasahpiso (hehe canda),okeh gomen kalau jelek atau abal,aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kesukaanku pada hal beginian..**


	2. Orphanage

**Dibalik layar…..**

**Pain : "Sialan lu thor!,gw baru muncul langsung mati,matinya gak enak lagi!"**

**Kisame : "Gw setuju!,lu bener-bener gak ber-peri-ke-ikan-an(?)"**

**Hidan : "Hisk..hiks…,masa muka gw di bilang bikin muntah..hiks..,padahalkan gw itu ganteng,cakep,rajin ibadah (Author : itu fitnah pemirsa!),pinter,dan..-! #disumpel kisame make samehada**

**Konan : "hikks..,masa gw jadi arwah…"**

**Sasori : "Ga pa-pa Konan,walau jadi arwah tetep cantik kok"**

**Konan : #blushing**

**Pain : #masang death glare ke Sasori**

**Deidara : "Woi!,di chapter ini gw nongol lho!"**

**Sasori : "Berisik lu bocah.."#nimpuk Dei make lempung**

**Sakura : "Oi,gw juga nongol lho!"**

**Author (saya) : "Okeh,karena udah mulai ngaco,langsung baca aja ceritanya!"**

**Note : Naruto en Akatsuki punyanya Masashi-sensei!**

**Red Scorpion**

**Orphanage**

Kedua mataku terasa berat untuk dibuka,dengan susah payah akhirnya aku bisa membuka mataku..lho..ini dimana?.Aku bangun di sebuah kamar dengan cat hijau dan kasur dengan sprei putih,di depanku ada sebuah jendela besar yang bersih,tidak,ini bukan kamarku,kamarku jauh lebih besar dari ini,dan bagaimana aku bisa sampai kesini?,tadi aku ada di sekolahkan?,ya,tepat setelah 'permainan' itu selesai,hihiihi..,mengingat 'permainan' tadi aku jadi ingin tertawa,aku baru tau ternyata membunuh itu asyik juga.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruanganpun terbuka,dari luar masuk seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pendek dan mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam,di berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelah ranjangku "Syukurlah kau sudah bangun nak,bagaimana keadaanmu?,sudah merasa baikan?"Tanya wanita itu dengan ramah,aku hanya mengangguk,karena kepalaku masih pusing karena serangan Hidan waktu itu,cih..bocah sialan,"Namaku Shizune,sekarang kau ada di panti asuhan,aku dan beberapa rekanku menemukanmu pingsan di dekat sekolah,aku bertanya pada warga sekitar,mereka bilang orangtuamu sudah meninggal,jadi ku putuskan untuk membawamu kesini"kata Shizune-san sambil tersenyum ramah,"Kau beruntung bisa selamat dari pembunuhan itu,saat menemukanmu,aku melihat tiga orang murid lain yang mati dengan mengenaskan,tidak ada yang tau siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu.."katanya lagi,ha..! dia malah menganggapku sebagai korban padahal justru aku lah si pembunuh itu,well..,kurasa aku bisa sedikit berterimakasih pada Hidan yang telah memukulku,karena dia aku tidak di curigai haha..,arigatou tersenyum pada Shizune-san lalu dia meninggalkan ku sendiri,jadi ini panti asuhan eh?,tempat dimana para yatim-piatu sepertiku di tampung untuk menemukan keluarga baru,yeah..terdengar menggelikan memang,keluarga baru?,cih!,memang ada keluarga yang meu mengasuh anak aneh yang selalu berbau mistis sepertiku?,haha..jangan mengedarkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut ruangan,hmm…,kamar ini tidak buruk kamar ini memang tampak normal,tapi aku merasa aku tidak sendirian disini,aku meneliti setiap sudut sekali lagi,aha..sudah kuduga aku tidak sendiri,ada 'makhluk' lain disini,dia disana,di pojok kanan jendela,arwah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang di kuncir kuda sedang melihatku dengan tatapan kosongnya,kepala sebelah kirinya agak remuk,dia memakai Kimono seperti orang jaman dulu,banyak bercak darah di kimononya,bisa ku tebak dia pasti sudah lama meninggal,yahh kurasa aku sudah punya 'teman' baru mencoba untuk ngobrol dengannya,agak risih juga kalau di perhatikan terus oleh makhluk halus,"Ehm..,maaf,tapi boleh aku tau sedang apa kau disini?"kau memulai pembicaraan,"Dulu ini rumahku…,sampai wanita baik itu datang dan membangun bangunan ini,dan ruang ini adalah kamarku…"katanya,"Hmm..,aku mengerti perasaan itu,kau pasti tidak suka ada orang yang menempati kamarmu ya?"kataku,itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu kugunakan untuk mengetahui apa makhluk ini menerimaku atau tidak,"Tidak pa-pa,lagi pula itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu,aku malah senang akhirnya ada juga yang datang setelah sekian lama kamar ini kosong…"katanya,nah..,dengan begini aku tau kalau dia lumayan bersahabat,"Jadi..,kau ini siapa?"tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menimbulkan suara 'krreek'dari tengkoraknya yang agak remuk itu,"Aku Sasori,Akasuna Sasori,dan kau?"kataku,aku senang berkenalan dengan arwah karena kami tak harus jabat tangan"Aku Deidara,aku sudah ada di sini sejak perang dunia dulu.."kata Deidara memperkenalkan dirinya,kami mengobrol cukup lama,dia cerita padaku dulu keadaan Jepang sangat kacau,perang di mana-mana,saat berusaha melarikan diri,dia terpisah dari Ibunya,dan kepalanya tertembak tepat di tengkorak sebelah kiri,dia mati karena kehabisan darah,hmm..aku jadi kasihan padanya.

Begitulah,kami berkenalan dan dia menjadi sahabaku di sini,kehidupanku di panti tidak jauh beda dengan sebelumnya,biasalah..,dikucilkan,sendirian mulai bersekolah di sekolahku yang baru,aku tak tahu mengapa tapi sepertinya kemanapun aku pergi semua orang selalu menjauhiku,entah di panti,sekolahku yang lama,bahkan di sekolahku yang baru aku tetap saja sendirian,sepi,ya..,kadang keinginan untuk bergaul timbul dalam benakku,tapi itu tidak ku hiraukan.

Beberapa hari ini aku mulai merasa kalau aku ini aneh,semenjak bertarung melawan para sampah itu entah kenapa aku selalu ingin membunuh,ya,ingin sekali!,aku mencari di internet tentang keadaanku ini,hmm..,apakah aku ini psikopat?,entahlah….,tapi mungkin juga tidak,aku hanya tertarik membunuh mereka yang menggangguku,selebihnya biarkan saja.

Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu,kini umurku 15 tahun,aku sudah berencana akan meninggalkan panti dan tinggal sendiri,tapi di luar dugaan justru ada yang mau mengadopsiku,dia adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki seorang anak gadis yang seumuran denganku,namanya Sakura,Haruno Sakura,dia memiliki rambut pink pendek yang cantik persis seperti bunga sakura,matanya bening dengan warna hijau emerald,senyumnya sangat manis,well..,dia cukup cantik,"Sasori,ada kabar baik untukmu!,ada seorang Ibu yang mau mengadopsimu"kata Shizune-san dengan ramah,"Wah,bagus kalau begitu,terimakasih sudah memberi tahu ku Shizune-san"kataku sambil memasang senyum palsu,ya sebenarnya mau diadopsi atau tidak itu bukan masalah -san meninggalkanku di kamar dan pergi menuju lantai bawah,kurasa dia ingin menemui 'Ibu' baruku,"Hei Sas,sepertinya kau akan segera pergi dari sini ya?"tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku,suaranya itu,aku sudah sangat hapal dengan suara makhluk ini,itu suara Deidara yang tiba-tiba muncul di pojok jendela,"Kau ini hobi mengagetkan orang ya?"kataku sambil berbalik,dia hanya tersenyum aneh,memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang penuh darah,"Iya,sepertinya ada yang mau mengadopsiku,ah..,diadopsi atau tidak menurutku tidak akan mengubah apapun Dei..",aku segera berkemas untuk pergi ke rumah baru,"Yah..,kitakan tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti?"dia mengerlingkan matanya padaku,aneh..,padahal dia hanya arwah tapi kenapa bisa begitu menyebalkan?.

Aku menuruni tangga untuk pergi ke ruang pertemuan,aku melihat Shizune-san bersama Ibu baruku dan Sakura,kalian ingat diakan?,gadis yang kuceritakan berbincang cukup lama,aku pergi kerumah baruku,Ibu angkatku sangat ramah padaku,dan Sakura,sekarang dia menjadi kakakku,jadi aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan nee-san,ku kira dia dia tidak menyukaiku,tapi aku salah,walaupun kami seumuran,dia adalah sosok kakak yang sempurna,dia sangat ramah dan baik,dia juga selalu menjagaku,nee-san,aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu.

Semuanya sangat sempurna,aku sudah memiliki keluarga lagi,aku mulai bersekolah di tempat baru (lagi) bersama Sakura-nee,sayangnya aku tidak sekelas dengannya,semuanya berjalan cukup lancar,dan tak terasa bel pulang berkemas untuk pulang,ya ampun,aku lupa hari ini ada rapat Osis,aku mempercepat gerakanku untuk pergi ke ruang aku keluar kelas aku bertemu dengan Sakura,"Ah..kebetulan ketemu disini,ayo kita pulang Sasori"Sakura tersenyum padaku,"Maaf Nee-san,hari ini ada rapat Osis,kemungkinan aku pulang agak telat,Nee-san pulang duluan ya?"kataku,Sakura mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Setelah rapat selesai,aku bergegas pulang,hmm…hari sudah hampir malam,aku mempercepat langkahku menuju melewati belokan aku terkejut,kenapa banyak mobil pemadam kebakaran di dekat rumahku?,hei ada apa sebenarnya?!,aku berlari menerobos kerumunan orang yang berkumpul di sekitar rumah,aku melihat Sakura disana,dia duduk di teras rumah sambil sangat kaget,seluruh isi rumah sudah terbakar,hangus,tak menyisakan apapun,aku menghampiri Sakura dan mencoba menenangkannya,Ibu Sakura juga menjadi korban dalam kebakaran !,siapa yang berani melakukan ini?.Aku berkeliling ke sekitar rumah untuk menemukan bukti siapa sedang menelusuri reruntuhan rumah aku menemukan sesuatu,aku menemukan sebuah amplop berisi surat yang masih utuh,aneh..,kenapa hanya surat ini yang masih utuh?,jika semua barang sudah terbakar harusnya surat ini juga ikut terbakar,surat ini seperti sengaja di letakan disini,seperti ada seseorang yang memang menungguku untuk menemukan surat ini,tapi siapa?,dan apa maksud dari perbuatanya?.Karena penasaran,aku pun membuka surat itu,kira-kira beginilah isinya :

Hai Sasori lama tidak bertemu,kau pasti bingung kenapa aku tau namamu kan?,tapi percayalah padaku kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya walau kau mungkin sudah tidak ingat kau pasti masih ingat tentang kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa orangtuamu 5 tahun yang lalu kan?,ya akulah pelakunya,akulah yang sudah membunuh kedua orangtuamu dan membakar rumah lama aku mengincar hartamu tuan muda Akasuna,mungkin kau tidak tahu seberapa kaya kau sebenarnya karena kedua orangtuamu tidak pernah cerita,untuk itulah aku harus membunuh seluruh anggota keluargamu termasuk kau,tapi sepertinya semua usahaku untuk membunuhmu sia-sia,jadi ku putuskan untuk langsung menantangmu,aku tahu kau punya bakat dalam hal membunuh,malam ini datanglah ke rumahku,pastikan kau datang sendiri,dan jika kau melaporkan surat ini pada polisi,aku tak akan segan unutk menyakiti Sakura,ingat itu!.Bersiaplah tuan muda Akasuna,sebentar lagi hartamu AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU!.

Pengirim : tak perlu ku tulis nanti kau juga tahu.

Aku segera meremas surat itu,Sialan!,jadi selama ini dia menerorku hanya karena harta?,brengek!,darimana dia tau tentang Sakura?,dan kenapa pula harus melibatkan Sakura?.

"Cih..,kau pikir hanya dengan ancaman begini aku akan takut denganmu?,aku ini sudah bukan anak lemah seperti dulu,siapapun kau akan kupastikan jantungmu akan ada ditanganku.."aku mengepal tanganku,dendam ini sudah tidak bisa di tahan,aku mencari dan membunuhmu.

-to be continue-

**Alhamdulillah selesai,hehe…,di chap 2 ini memang belum ada adegan berdarah,tapi saya jamin chap 3 sekaligus chapter akhir bakalan bergelimang darah..mwehehehe….,ya karena di chap 3 akan menjadi pertarungan puncak antara Sasori dan si pembunuh yang sama-sama psikopat.**


	3. Blood

**Saya : "Yosh,ini adalah chap terakhir dan penutupan!,saya akan mengeluarkan seluruh ide gila saya untuk endingnya,whahahaha! #ketawa-tawa di depan laptop**

**Sasori : "Lu belum minum obat ya thor?"**

**Saya : "Suka-suka gw dong,Sasori no Danna sirik aja nih!"**

**Sasori : "Ya udahlah,whatever,o iya WARNING : BAGI PEMBACA YANG GAK SUKA HAL BERBAU GORE,DAN SEJENISNYA HARAP TEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' karena di chap ini,si Author nista itu bener-bener ngeluarin sisi gilanya,jadi sekali lagi bagi yang gak suka gore silahkan tekan tombol 'back' sebelum terlambat"**

**Red Scorpion**

**Blood**

Sehari sebelum pergi aku melakukan persiapan terlebih dahulu,ku bawa semua pisau koleksiku dan aku mulai menyusun rencana. sudah hampir malam,aku dan Sakura di beri rumah untuk tinggal sementara sampai semua sudah kembali normal,"Nee-san?,apa yang sedang kau lakukan?,untuk apa membawa pisau?"tanyaku pada Sakura,aneh,untuk apa dia mengambil pisau di dapur malam-malam begini?,"Ah..ternyata kau Sasori,tidak apa,ini hanya mmm…,untuk jaga-jaga"kata Sakura,dia tampak hanya tersenyum saat tengah malam aku mulai mengendap-endap untuk pergi menuju tempat yang sudah di janjikan oleh pembunuh,aku melewati kamar Sakura dan masuk ke dalam untuk memastikan dia sudah tertidur,"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Nee-san,aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini" bisikku padanya dan mengelus rambut pink-nya yang halus,kemudian dengan hati-hati aku pergi ke luar rumah.

**Sakura pov**

"Nee-san?,apa yang sedang kau lakukan?,untuk apa membawa pisau?"aku tersentak begitu mendengar panggilanmu di dekat pintu dapur,"Ah..ternyata kau Sasori,tidak apa,ini hanya mmm…,untuk jaga-jaga",'untuk jaga-jaga' ya,itulah yang ku katakan padamu,kau tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkanku,senyummu sangat manis dan polos,sayangnya senyum manis itu hanya akting,dibalik senyum itu ada sosokmu yang sebenarnya,seperti kalajengking yang bersembunyi di balik pasir yang lembut,yang kapan saja siap untuk keluar dan menancapkan sungut beracunnya untuk mengoyak mangsanya,entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh pada dirimu,aku merasa kau akan dalam bahaya, tengah malam ku lihat kau mulai mengendap-endap,ketika kau sudah ada di luar rumah,ku putuskan untuk membuntutimu,kau pergi ke suatu rumah bergaya Victoria yang cukup besar,dan mulai memasuki rumah itu,sekarang aku hanya bisa menunggu di luar rumah itu,menanti apa yang akan terjadi….

**Sasori pov.**

Malam itu sangat dingin dan aku bisa merasakan tusukan pada Tengkukku, ketika memandang sebuah Rumah bergaya Victoria. Aku hanya mengkerutkan dahi sembari bergumam sendiri "Rumah yang cukup bagus untuk memulai permainan",kalian ingat surat itu kan?,surat kaleng yang dikirim oleh si pembunuh sinting yang menyuruhku untuk datang kerumahnya,ku akui cukup sulit menemukan rumahnya,karena rumahnya berada cukup dalam di hutan.

Ku tatap lekat sekali lagi rumah itu,kemudian ku raih salah satu pisau yang sudah ku sembunyikan dibalik jaketku,kalian akan terkejut jika tahu berapa banyak pisau yang kubawa,aku tersenyum penuh seringai,itu sudah bukan tantangan bagiku,maksudku membunuh seorang psikopat professional,sepertinya akan sangat menarik.

Ku lompati pagar yang sepertinya sengaja di persiapkan untuk jalanku, baiklah aku tidak terkejut mengingat apa yang dia pikirkan sama dengan apa yang ku pikirkan,sama - dalam artian (Tidak Normal).

Ku buka perlahan pintu yang berderit tanpa sebuah kunci, karena dia sepertinya memang sedang menunggu Tamu – itupun bila aku dia sebut sebagai Tamu meskipun aku tidak tahu dimana dia menempatkanku, apakah Tamu Resmi atau bahasa lain yang lebih kasar, aku adalah Tamu tak di sedikit menggigil mengingat sudah berapa nyawa yang dia ambil,100 nyawa bahkan mungkin lebih,berdasarkan kabar yang ku dengar dia adalah seorang dokter bedah yang terobsesi dengan jantung manusia,dia sangat menyukai uang,dan semua uang itu dia gunakan untuk melakukan penelitian gilanya.

Aku mulai menepaki sebuah anak tangga, Tap, tap, langkah kakiku terdengar menggema, namun aku sudah tidak peduli, karena dia. si psikopat gila, sudah tau kedatanganku.  
Jadi ini sama saja, karena dia sudah menungguku di balik pintu dengan kunci yang aku ..,aku lupa cerita pada kalian soal kunci ini,dia yang memberiku kunci ini di dalam amplop suratnya.

Aku semakin senang karena sebentar lagi aku akan membalaskan dendamku, Ku tatap sebuah Pintu di ujung Tangga Paling atas. Dan seketika aku bisa melihat, sebuah karpet hijau tua yang menyambutku. "Wellcome".Ha! sudah jelas dia memang buka perlahan pintu yang berderit, ketika ku Pandang Pria tua berkulit pucat dengan rambut panjang hitamnya, duduk memandang kosong diriku sambil tersenyum dengan seringai di wajahnya.  
"aku sudah menunggumu" serunya dengan sedikit mendesis,benar-benar orang aneh,sikapnya seperi ular yang haus akan darah perlahan masuk, dan menatap ruangan menakjubkan itu, bagaimana tidak? Melihatnya saja rasanya aku ingin memuji sebesar-besarnya atas mahakarya ini. Bagaimana kulit wajah dari manusia korban dari dirinya terpajang dan tersusun rapi di Tembok dengan berbagai Organ manusia yang membentuk sebuah karya seni.  
"Sebelum mulai aku akan memperkenalkan diriku,namaku Orochimaru.."katanya sambil menatapku dengan mata anehnya.  
"Kau suka?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.  
Ku alihkan pandanganku menatap wajah seringainya, kemudian aku berseru "Luar biasa" ku akui karyanya memang luar biasa,tapi aku kemari bukan untuk menikmati ini,aku kemari untuk membalas cepat aku berlari kearahnya,mencoba meraihnya,namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang seperti manusia dan terbungkus kain putih datang dan menyergapku,dengan sigap ku jatuhkan tubuhku untuk menghindari serangannya,namun cakaran makhluk aneh itu berhasil menggores pipiku, Gila! itu lah yang ada di benakku, manusia ! untuk apa manusia di perlakukan seperti itu- layaknya binatang peliharaan-Oh, jadi selain dia adalah Dokter bedah, dia adalah seorang ahli hempaskan kakiku dan aku segera mencari celah untuk menyerangnya lagi sebelum makhluk-maksudku manusia yang terbungkus kain putih- mulai menyerangku lagi,ku silangkan tanganku untuk menghindari cakarannya,dan begitu melihat celah,ku tebas lehernya…

Tapi anehnya makhluk itu masih bisa menyerangku,padahal lehernya sudah teriris hampir 70%.Aku melangkah mundur,aku tertegun sampai sebuah seringai menyadarkanku,dokter bedah aneh itu sudah berada di belakangku,dan hampir berhasil mendapatkan kepalaku,beruntung aku berhasil menunduk dan segera menendangnya tepat ke pojok ruangan, "sayang sekali, hanya 7 menit ya, manusia bisa bergerak setelah ada yang memotong saraf tenggorokanya, aku pikir dengan menekan Otaknya akan bisa membuat manusia yang tidak bisa mati!" Ucapnya datar,sambil melihat ke arah manusia dengan kain putih yang sudah tergeletak aku terfokus pada manusia tadi,tanpa ku sadari si dokter benah itu sudah berjalan kearahku,gerakannya sangat cepat dan hampir tak bersuara, Dia tertawa seperti pria yang terkena asma, suaranya sangat halus namun mematikan..  
Aku mencoba menghindar saat Pria itu meraih jaketku dan merobeknya dengan dagingku, aku menjerit mencoba menendang kepalanya, namun Pria itu tertawa semakin sinting dan menghempaskanku pada sebuah Tembok!

"Sial" pekikku.

Aku masih menunggu jeda, saat kaki pria itu berhasil menendang kepalaku, seketika aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat itu di aliran kepalaku."Ughh…,Keparat!"aku menahan sakit di kepalaku,aku berusaha bangkit, namun pria itu menghentikanku dengan menghujami tenggorokanku dengan ujung kakinya. Pria itu menyayat wajahku, mulai mengiris setiap sisi kulitku..  
Aku menjerit, darah yang hangat, sakit ini.. aku benar-benar baru merasakanya. Tak ku sangka aku bisa merasakanya !,Bodoh!,aku kesini bukan untuk mati ditanganmu!,dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengambil pisau lain di sakuku,dan langsung ku tancapkan pisauku tepat ke mata kirinya,dia meraung kesakitan,ku ambil kesempatan ini untuk keluar dari ruangan,aku butuh tempat yang lebih luas kalau aku ingin berlari menuruni tangga,bisa ku dengar langkah kakinya mulai bangkit untuk mengejarku,argh..! sial! Dia terlalu cepat,aku mulai terpojok,dengan cepat dia berlari ke arahku sambil mengarahkan pisaunya untuk mengincar jantungku,aku sudah bersiap untuk menghindar,sampai gerakan psikopat gila itu terhenti,ku lihat sebuah pisau berhasil menusuk punggungnya,tunggu…,siapa yang menusuk punggungnya?,padahal kami hanya berdua. psikopat gila itu segera menoleh kebelakang-tepatnya menoleh ke arah orang yang telah menusuknya tadi-dia mendorongnya ke sudut tembok dengan kukunya yang tajam,menimbulkan luka gores yang cukup dalam di pipi orang itu,mataku terbelalak melihat siapa orang itu,mata emeraldnya sudah tidak asing bagiku,itu Sakura!,aku segera berlari ke arah Sakura dan membawanya pergi ke suatu ruangan di rumah itu untuk menghindari amukan si psikopat gila."Kau gila?!,apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"aku membentaknya cukup keras"Menurut mu apa yang kulakukan?!"dia berteriak padaku,

"Menurutku kau membahayakan nyawamu!,di sini berbahaya!",

"Ya!,aku membahayakan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkanmu!,kenapa kau selalu bertindak sendiri?!,kalau aku terlambat tadi mungkin kau sudah mati!" Sakura berteriak padaku,raut wajahnya tampak ingin menangis.

"Aku tahu…,tapi di sini berbahaya,percayalah padaku,sekarang tunggu disini,aku tak ingin kau terluka,jadi tenanglah,percayakan semuanya padaku.."aku mulai menurunkan nada bicaraku,dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk menghadang si psikopat itu agar tidak masuk ke ruangan ini,setidaknya sekarang Sakura aman.

"Ayolah,tuan muda,aku tahu kau ada disana.."dia kembali berdesis padaku sembari memasuki ruangan,sial!,dia berhasil menemukan kami secepat ini.

"Ya,aku memang disini…"aku mulai berhasil mengintimidasinya Aku segera mengayunkan pisauku untuk merobek perutnya namun dia bisa menghindariku dengan berguling di lantai rumah yang dingin itu.  
Dia menjauh kemudian mengambil pisau kecil di pahanya, dan melemparkanya kepadaku, aku segera menghindarinya dan menyerangnya kembali, namun aku memahami dia adalah petarung jarak jauh.  
Dia terus berjalan mundur dan seperti melompat kemudian bersembunyi dariku, namun itu membuatku semakin ingin merobek mulutnya.  
"jangan lari kau ular!" aku terus berteriak kesetanan, darah di pisauku terus menetes seolah haus akan darah segar di depanku. dia pasti bersembunyi di antara tembok-tembok kayu permanen.  
Sebelum, "Sleeettt!" sebuah pisau terarah pada wajahku, bila saja aku memiliki Reflek yang kurang, kemungkinan pisau itu menancap pada mata kiriku.  
"Sial" aku menghapus darah di pelipis mataku, kemudian berlari menembus tembok penghalang itu, menuju arah dimana pisau itu di lemparkan , aku tidak melihat apapun,ahh..aku lupa aku tak boleh jauh-jauh dari ruangan tempat Sakura berada,lengah sedikit Sakura bisa terbunuh,aku segera berlari kembali keruangan tadi,sudah ku duga dia pasti akan muncul juga,lagi-lagi dia berlari tanpa suara dan membuatku hampir tidak menyadari kehadirannya,dia hampir berhasil mendapatkanku, Ku raih tangan kirinya, ku patahkan dengan tangan kananku, setelah aku berhasil menendang pisau di tangan kananya, ku jatuhkan pisauku sebagai gantinya.  
Namun dia berhasil menendang Kakiku saat dia akan jatuh, membuatku tersungkur, seketika kami berada dalam Kondisi yang sama, kami sama –sama terbaring di adalah taruhannya,siapapun yang lebih dahulu bangkit dan mengambil pisau yang terjatuh itu,sudah di pastikan dialah pemenangnya,aku berusaha bangkit,tapi dia lebih cepat,dia berhasil mendapatkan pisau itu,tapi di luar dugaan ku,dia tidak mengincarku,di mengincar Sakura!,dia berlari dengan cepat ke arah Sakura,heh..tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyakitinya,tidak ada cara lain,aku menggunakan tubuhku untuk menahan pisau itu agar tidak mengenai Sakura,pisaunya berhasil mengenai dadaku,tubuhku mulai goyah,dengan sekuat tenaga aku berhasil meraih pisau cadangan di jaketku dan segera ku hantamkan ke mata sebelah kanannya.

Dia mulai menjerit, termasuk aku mulai merasakan sakit, dengan darah yang keluar, namun dia belum kalah, Pisau yang tertancap pada dadaku, dia mencabik daging dadaku, hingga aku bisa melihat dagingku terkoyak.  
Aku membanting tanganya, dan Ku Tikamkan Pisauku pada Tenggorokanya "Sampai jumpa di neraka!" teriakku dengan beringas, aku masih merasakan dirinya meronta, segera ku ahiri dengan mencabik –cabik wajahnya dengan tanganku sendiri,dia meronta-ronta,aku segera merobek dadanya dan mengambil Jantungnya, akhirnya dia tidak bergerak lagi.  
Aku tersungkur dengan rasa sakit, namun aku senang, aku berhasil membunuhnya, darah di tanganku, pisau di tenggorokanya, sudah mengakhiri semuanya,nafasku terengah-engah,pisaunya masih menancap di dadaku,"Kau…tidak terluka kan Sakura?"aku menoleh ke arahnya,mata emeraldnya membulat,menunjukan ekspresi syok yang luar biasa,dia tersadar dan segera berlari menghampiriku,ekspresinya berubah dari syok yang luar biasa,menjadi cemas dan panik karena keadaanku,dia merobek lengan bajunya dan mulai melilitkanya di sekitar lukaku untuk di jadikan sebagai perban,"Hei…,cepat lari dari sini…"aku berkata padanya dengan suara lirih,"Kenapa kau melakukan itu..?"tanyanya padaku,"Jawabanya sama seperti alasanmu datang kemari dan membahayakan nyawamu…,yaitu unutuk melindungimu.."aku tersenyum padanya,"Lagi pula tidak ada ruginya bila aku mati,aku tak mau kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi,aku tak mau ada anak yang harus mengalami kejadian yang sama sepertiku,aku tak mau melihat orang terbunuh hanya demi uang,dan untuk memuaskan keinginan diri sendiri,dan aku takut kalau saat itu,akulah pelakunya.."ucapanku terhenti sebentar,aku memegang kepalaku,ugh..sakit..,tubuhku mulai terasa lemas,"Aku sadar aku ini memiliki kelainan,aku suka melihat darah,aku suka mendengar suara dentingan pisau,bagiku ini terdengar seperti melodi yang cantik,mungkin sekarang aku hanya membunuh orang yang menggangguku,tapi aku takut kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi seperti orang itu,jadi labih baik aku mati sekarang.."kataku sambil menunjuk si psikopat gila yang sudah terbujur kaku,Sakura memelukku dengan erat,berkali-kali dia meminta maaf padaku,"Jangan menangis,arigatou Nee-san…"kataku,pengelihatanku mulai kabur,bisa kurasakan detak jantungku mulai melemah,"Cepat,pergi dari sini,anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu.."kataku lagi,Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan,dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum,cukup lama aku memandanginya,sampai mataku mulai menggelap dan bayangannya hilang dari pandanganku … lebih baik aku mati di sini,yang penting Sakura selamat,dan dendam kedua orangtuaku sudah berhasil ku balas,sayup-sayup aku masih bisa melihat wajah Sakura,"Arigatou Nee-san…".

**Saya : "Yes! Selesai whahahaha!"**

**Orochimaru : "Woi!,gw gak terima di bilang psikopat gila!,merusak image gw lu thor"**

**Sasori : "Apaan tuh?,gw sih ogah mati Cuma buat nyelametin cewe jidat lebar kaya dia!" #nunjuk Sakura dengan kejamnya**

**Sakura : "Cuih..!,lu pikir gw seneng dapet peran jadi kakak lu,najong dah!"**

**Saya : "Yah,abaikan saja orang-orang gila ini, o iya!,Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca Fanfic gaje ala Saya!,buat para pembaca tolong sempatkan meninggalkan jejak berupa Review,Arigatou!"**


End file.
